A New Day
by MirrorFlower and DarkWind
Summary: Kirk disappears into the Nexsus everyone beleives he's dead but Spock still holds onto the hope that Jim is alive and out there somewhere and he knows Kirk will come back to him, not matter how long he has to wait. Please review!


T'Slash: Yes I changed my name from Sakura to T'Slash….My good friend Terry came up with it and I told him I was looking for a new name, a Vulcan name and this is what he came up with. Thankies Terry!!

This story is dedicated to my friend Terry for helping me when I write and telling me if it had the emotions I wanted in it.

Also happy one day late Kirk/Spock Day!! The episode Amok Time came out today 15 September 1967 and I think we can all agree it was fucking awesome!! Well enough of my rant! Please enjoy this story!!! This is all in Spock's POV and takes place in the seventh movie when Kirk gets sucked into the nexus!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek: TOS if I did well let's just say Kirk and Spock might not leave their joint rooms all that much….or at all. I also do not own the song A New Day by Celine Dion.

**A New Day**

_A New Day_

_A New Day_

_I was waiting for so long for a miracle to come_

_Everyone told me to be strong_

_Hold on and don's shed a tear_

It has been a week since Starfleet lost their hero, James Tiberius Kirk. It has also been a week since I lost my bondmate….my T'hy'la, to the vastness of space. The service for Jim was in Riverside, Iowa his home town. Everyone from the original Enterprise showed up to pay respects to their Captain and friend. The sky was covered with clouds, as if the heavens above were weeping for the loss of this one man. The service was short and celebrated my T'hy'las life, just as he would have wanted it. Soon it was only Doctor McCoy, Lt. Uhura, Mr. Scott, Mr. Sulu, Mr. Chekov and I left.

"Spock…I know this must be hard for you," Doctor McCoy said, standing by my side, his blue eyes filled with unshed tears as he looked at Jim's simple headstone. "I know he loved you until the end."

"Thank you, Doctor," I said, my eyes locked on Jim's headstone, even though there was no body, Starfleet wanted there to be a headstone to honor the Captain who did so much for the Federation and saved it time and time again. Even at the risk of his own life.

"Spock…If you ever need us just know we are here for you, as your friends," Uhura said, laying a gentle hand on my shoulder, her eyes overflowing with tears.

"Thank you, Uhura. Your offer is much appreciated," I said, glancing out at the rest of the old crew. Mr. Scott and Mr. Chekov stood off to the side, grief etched onto their faces.

"If only ah was faster then Jim could have been with us right now. Not dead somewhere is space," Mr. Scott said, tears falling down his face, his hand resting on the headstone.

"We were right there vith him….We should have stopped him," Chekov said, shoulders heavy with grief, the tears running unchecked down his face.

"There is nothing you could have done, Mr. Chekov, Mr. Scott. Jim gave his life to save the crew of the Enterprise. We could not expect anything else of him," I said, catching their eyes.

"He always was the one to get into trouble but he always managed to escape death before. It's hard to believe he is gone," Captain Sulu said, laying flowers on Jim's headstone, his eyes bright with unshed tears.

"He did not believe in a no-win scenario, Sulu. Always knew it would be his downfall," McCoy said, tears finally falling from his eyes. "You stupid fool Jim. How do you expect us to go on without you? How could you leave us like this?"

_But he did not leave us. I know Jim, he is alive out there somewhere and when it is time he will return to us. He has never failed to return to us before, _I thought, looking up at the sunlight that had penetrated through the clouds to land on Jim's headstone, smiling inward. _I will wait for you, T'hy'la no matter how long you take. You will return to me. You always could pull off miracles. _I turned with my old crewmates as we headed towards Jim's childhood home to celebrate Jim's life, as he would have wanted us to.

_Though the darkness and good times_

_I knew I'd make it though_

_And the world thought I had it all_

_But I was waiting for you_

It has been fifty years since my beloved T'hy'la was taken from me yet I still held onto the hope that he would one day return to me. I have recently taken over my father's job as Ambassador and have been trying to bring the Romulan Empire into the Federation. I had recently returned to Earth to our apartment to meet up with the remaining members of the original Enterprise, we always gathered together on the anniversary of Jim's disappearance as it became known by us. Jim's body was never found so there was no concrete evidence that Jim was dead.

"You sure are lucky, Mr. Spock," Mr. Scott said, his smile never reaching his eyes. Ever since Jim disappeared Mr. Scott has not smiled a true smile. I believe he still feels guilty about not saving Jim when he had the chance.

"What do you mean?" I asked, looking up from the book I had been reading, the same book that I had given Jim for his birthday just before Khan attacked.

"You're an Ambassador now! You have now beaten your Father and are well on the way to reuniting Romulus and Vulcan! It is everything you wanted," Mr. Scott said a bottle of scotch in his hand. "You have a stable job and your Fathers respect."

_No…I do not have everything I ever wanted. It might have been before I met Jim but now I do not care if I have my Fathers respect or not. All I want, all I need is Jim. He is all I need in this universe to be happy, _I thought looking around at Jim's scattered belongings. "I may have wanted that before but I no longer care what my father thinks of me. Jim changed me…for the better," I said, my hands clutching the book closer to my heart. Watching as my old comrade's faces fell, sadness returning to their eyes.

"Spock….You have changed for the better and don't worry we are here for you," McCoy said, placing his hand on my shoulder as the others nodding in agreement.

"We miss him as well Spock. Nothing and no one can replace him. He was truly one of a kind. There will be no other man or captain out there like Kirk," Uhura said, tears falling from her eyes once again. "He will forever be missed."

"By all of us," Chekov added, coming to stand by Uhura and Mr. Scott, his eyes shinning with tears.

"Thank you all," I said sincerely, a small smile making its way onto my face as their love for Jim and I washed over me. _T'hy'la do you feel their love for you? They believe you are dead yet there is still hope in their hearts that you will do the impossible again and return to us. They do not want to release this hope….it is all they have left. We are waiting for you T'hy'la, please hurry back._

_Hush Now_

_I see a light in the sky_

_Oh, it's almost blinding me_

_I can't believe I've been touched by an angel_

_With love_

Before Jim came into my life there was always darkness. I believe the only way to please my father was to follow his footsteps and be the best Vulcan I could be. Even if it meant pushing my Human half to the side. There was only darkness in my life, no hope, no love. Then Captain James T. Kirk entered my life and suddenly there was light. Not a faint light but a light that rivaled that of the two suns on Vulcan. Jim showed me that I did not have to please my father, that I should be who I want to be. He showed me what true love was. He was truly my angel. He saved me from myself. I know he will return, he is the light to my darkness, we are not complete without each other.

_Let the rain come down_

_And wash away my tears_

_Let it feel my soul_

_And drown my fears_

_Let it shatter the walls_

_For a new sun_

_A New Day Has Come_

Seventy eight years have passed since Jim disappeared and was declared dead. I will believe to this day that Jim is alive out there somewhere and he will return to me when he is able to. I was currently on route to Romulus to return to my peace talks about Romulus joining the Federation when I felt the bond that had been dormant for seventy years rip open.

_It can't be!_ I gasped for breath. Jim, my T'hy'la, my soul mate has finally returned to me. _Jim!_ I shouted thought the bond, barely breathing, and letting Jim's presence to invade my scenes.

_Spock? Is that really you? _Jim asked in disbelief. The walls that had surrounded my heart for the past seventy eight years shattering at the sound of Jim's voice.

_Yes, T'hy'la,_ I sighed, feeling complete for the first time in over seventy eight years. _I knew you would find a way to do the impossible and return to my side._

_Spock! It is you!! Love, I have missed you, _Jim thought, sending all his love to me.

_I have missed you as well, T'hy'la but I knew you would return to us,_ I said, redirecting my ship towards Jim's presence. _I never gave up hope. _Tears of happiness filled my eyes as I grasped tightly at the now open bond, unwilling to let it go should it suddenly disappear once again.

_Don't cry Love. I knew you wouldn't give up on me, _Jim said, gentle waves soothing my aching soul and heart.

_It was you who taught me that no win scenarios do not exist,_ I said, Jim's amusement flowing though the bond. _I will be with you soon, T'hy'la. Then we will never be parted again, I fear I will not be able to let you out of my sight._

_That's fine with me. I don't think I will be able to let you out of my sight either, _Jim laughed though the bond.

I traveled as fast as my small ship could go, pushing it to its limits when I felt a sharp pain shoot though me from the bond, Jim's presence weakening. _No!_ I gasped, recognizing the feeling of Jim's life-force fading from his body. I had just achieved orbit around the planet when I saw, though Jim's eyes, the scaffold he was on buckle, sending it and him spiraling towards the ground. _NOOO!! JIM!! _I yelled, holding onto the bond with all of my strength, sending Jim some of my strength as I ran towards the transporter room, determined to save him. Jim had just returned to me; I would not allow death to take him.

_Where it was dark now there's light_

_Where their was pain now there's joy_

_Where there was weakness I found my strength_

_All in the eyes of a boy_

_Jim hold on I almost got you! _I yelled though the bond, locking his coordinates into the computer as swiftly and efficiently as I could.

_I am trying, Spock. I don't want to leave you again, _Jim thought weakly, his strength disappearing. I locked onto Jim and within seconds Jim appeared on the platform, blood seeping though his cloths, his eyes barely open. I rushed to his side, grabbing the medkit I kept at the side of the transporter room incase of an emergency.

"Do not worry, I will not allow you to leave again. Not without me," I said, carefully binding his wounds, just as I had done so many times before when we were young, after a disastrous mission. "You will make it Jim but you must rest. I will not leave your side," I told him, carefully picking him up, being careful not to disrupt his wounds. Carrying him to my-our quarters.

"Thank you Spock, for everything," Jim said, slowly raising his hand up, his index and middle fingers held out towards me. I smiled down at Jim, copying his motion and lightly placing my fingers with his, completing the Vulcan Kiss. The minute our fingers touched I felt all the darkness that had entered my soul while Jim was gone disappear; the light that Jim always brought with him filled my heart and soul, bathing me in its light. All the pain I had felt in my heart vanished and I was over come by joy as I leaned down and stole Jim's lips in a human kiss, keeping our fingers pressed together in a Vulcan Kiss.

"You have nothing to thank me for, T'hy'la. I should be the one thanking you for coming into my life. You have completed me," I said, wrapping my arms around him, pulling Jim's body closer to mine, and surrounding him with my love.

Jim's eyes filled with tears of joy and love and I felt his strength slowly returning to him as he lay in my arms. As we drifted off to sleep I thought that the Romulans could wait, Jim had returned to me. Everything else could wait their darn turn as Jim would say.

_Hush now_

_I see a light in the sky_

_Oh, it's almost blinding me_

_I can't believe I've been touched by an angel_

_With Love_

I awoke first and watched Jim, amazed that after all this time he was back in my arms, where he belonged. I gently caressed his face; it had not changed these seventy eight years. Jim, still deeply asleep, snuggled closer to my side, tightening his grip around my waist, unwilling to release me. I smiled at Jim, letting my happiness show on my face before I leaned down and kissed him once again, unable to help myself.

"Ummm," Jim groaned, his eyes slowly opening, as if he was afraid that everything that had happened was just a dream. That he was all alone again.

"T'hy'la, are you feeling alright?" I asked, watching his eyes fly open and he jumped up only to fall back to the bed. "Do not move, T'hy'la, your wounds have not healed all the way yet."

"It wasn't a dream. I really am here with you?" Jim asked, gripping my hand in both of his, his eyes filled with love and fear.

"I am real, T'hy'la, you have returned to me," I said, planting a gentle kiss to his forehead as I helped him into a sitting position.

"Spock!" Jim cried, wrapping his arms around me and burring his head in my neck, tears falling from his eyes as his grip tightened. "You're really here! This isn't a dream or something Nexus came up with!"

"No Jim I with you, I am no illusion," I said, wrapping my arms around his shoulders that were shacking with his relief. "You are not alone anymore. I am here and I will never let you go again."

"I love you Spock, I love you so much," Jim whispered, hugging me closer. I breathed in Jim smelled like sunshine and grass, just as he always had, and looked out the sun rising over the planet that had almost been Jim's second burial ground. _Jim is my angel, _I reflected, allowing myself to enjoy the feel of my T'hy'la in my arms again,_ he has healed my heart from all of its scars. I love him more then my life and will always protect him._

_You are my angel as well, love, _Jim projected, pulling away enough to see my face. "I love you Spock. You saved me from deaths grip again. Is there anything I can do to repay you for all the pain you had to go though?" Jim asked, his clear blue eyes locked with mine.

"Never leave my side. Stay with me always, that is all I need T'hy'la," I said, moving so our foreheads touched, never losing eye contact. "Anywhere you go I will accompany you. That is my only request."

"I will never leave you and the same for you. Anywhere you go I want to be right at your side," Jim said, eyes shinning with happiness.

"I would not have it any other way," I said, leaning down to close the distance between our mouths. _As long as you are by my side there will always be light. We will never be separated from this day on._

_Let the rain come down_

_And wash away my tears_

_Let it fill my soul_

_And drown my fears_

_Let it shatter the walls _

_For a new sun_

_A New Day Has Come_

It took Jim several months to recover from the wounds he received from saving the world yet again. We had been allowed to stay on Romulus for his healing and as promised he never left my side, nor I his. Once he was well enough to travel we returned to our apartment and the surprise that awaited him inside.

"What all the secrecy about? Is there something you aren't telling me?" Jim asked in the turbo lift, smiling brightly up at me.

"Do not worry yourself over it Jim," I said, moving to exit the lift and walking towards our apartment. "You will soon find out yourself."

Jim laughed smiling up at me before he opened the door, the lights turning on immediately. "Wha?!?!?!"

"You didn't think I would let that overgrown computer outlive me did you?" a gruff voice replied, an old Doctor McCoy moving forward, smiling at Jim's shocked face.

"BONES!! How? What?" Jim asked, his eyes filled with tears as he gently hugged his best friend.

"Medicine has come a long way since you've been gone, Captain," Mr. Scott said, a true smile on his face, this one reaching his eyes as he stepped forward, embracing Jim. "It's good to have you back, sir. Ah didn't really believe Spock when he said you had returned to us."

"SCOTTY!! Who else is here?" Jim asked, hugging the old engineer close.

"We are all here sir, and we have patiently awaited your return," Mr. Sulu said, a gentle smile on his face as he embraced his friend, moving to let Chekov through.

"Thank Gods you are alright, sir. We though we had lost you," Chekov said, tears bright in his eyes as he hugged Jim as close as he could.

"Don't forget me boys! Let me welcome Jim back too!!" Uhura said pushing her way to Jim's side. "I knew you would return to us." Uhura whispered kissing Jim's cheek.

"Uhura, you too?" Jim asked, overflowing with happiness. "You don't know how happy I am to see you all again."

"Not as happy as we are I bet," McCoy said, handing Jim as glass filled with scotch. "Look at you; you haven't changed a bit in seventy eight years. You still look as young as ever."

Jim laughed, hugging Dr. McCoy close as we sat down around the table, each of us sharing our stories of what he has been up to in recent years and about Jim's time in the Nexus before we started talking about the days long since passed and the people who weren't hear with us anymore. All of us thankful to be alive and reunited with each other to see the start of a new day, together again, as we were always meant to be.

_A New Day Has Come_

_Let the rain come and wash away my tears_

_Let it fill my soul and drown my fears_

_Let is shatter the walls for a new sun_

_A New Day Has Come_

It has been four months since Jim was reunited with our old friend. His wounds had healed with the help of Doctor McCoy, who scolded Jim for being careless yet again, causing the rest of us to smile and laugh as the two started arguing again. As if Jim had never left us. We were currently on route to Romulus; they had requested my prescience for a talk with the Federation. As I had promised Jim was accompanying me. We had just returned to our quarters for the night when Jim asked me a question I had been hoping to avoid.

"Spock…I need to know…what happened after I disappeared into the Nexus? I need to know what I did to you in my absence," Jim said, his eyes filled with guilt.

"Jim, everything is fine now, you have been returned to me. I do not need to dwell on events that happened in the past," I said, gently stroking his hair, trying to free him of his guilt.

"Please Spock, I need to know," Jim begged, his eyes pleading for an answer. I could not refuse him.

"It was…difficult. I knew in my heart that you were out there somewhere alive and healthy but you were out of my reach. I felt like giving up some days with it became too difficult. It felt like part of me, my better half, had been ripped away from me. Meditation did not help as much as I would have liked. Doctor McCoy, Uhura, Chekov, Sulu, Scott and I got together more often. It was easier to deal with our pain when we were together. Together we could remember the good time, the times gone by but apart we each felt like we let you down some way. It was a difficult time," I answered truthfully, watching Jim's reaction.

"Spock….I…had no idea. I am so sorry I put you though all that," Jim said, tears flowing freely down his face, his arms wrapping themselves around my waist, pulling me close as he looked into our bond.

"You are here now T'hy'la that is all that matters," I said, gently kissing the top of his head. "Besides it was not your fault. It is in your nature to place others before yourself. I know this."

"Spock…I promise I will never leave you alone again. Wherever you go I will follow," Jim swore, pulling back to Spock could see the truth behind his statement.

"As will I," I said, pulling Jim close, covering his mouth with a kiss. We could finally more forward and let the pain of the past fade away. We were together that was all that mattered.

_A New Day Has_

_Come_

_Hush Now_

_I see a light in your eyes_

_All in the eyes of a boy_

_I can't believe I've me touched by an angel_

_(A New Day…)_

_(A New Day…)_

_With Love_

_I can't believe I've been touched by an angel_

_(A New Day)_

_(A New Day)_

_With Love_

It has been two years since Jim was returned to my side. We have both kept true to our promises and were never seen apart. Jim turned into my shadow on my missions to Romulus, just as I was his shadow in our younger years. Ever week we got together with the remaining Enterprise crew members, none of us willing to let our friendship fade or die out.

We were in our apartment, enjoying our quiet time together as we gazed up at the stars that had once been our home, from our balcony. Jim was leaning his head against my shoulder, my arm around his waist.

"What are you thinking about love?" Jim asked. I turned to face him, our eyes locking instantly, a bright smile on his face.

"About how lucky I am to have you with me Jim. You truly are my angel. You saved me from myself and love me more then I thought anyone would be able to," I admitted, my eyes twinkling in the light.

"I'm no angel Spock," Jim laughed, his eyes sparkling. "You are. You have helped me just as much. You helped me become who I am today. Without you there would be no James T. Kirk, or at least the James T, Kirk I am."

"I would not be how I am without you either, T'hy'la," I replied, pulling Jim closer to me, kissing his soft lips.

_I love you, I hope you know that, _Jim though, his love wrapping around me like a quilt.

_I do know just as you know how much I love you,_ I though, pulling away from Jim's warm mouth as we watched the sun rise over the city, bringing forward a new day. A day we would face together, just as we had always done and just as we always shall. Each of s happy that we had found our angels, our soul mates. Our T'hy'la, and we would never let the other go for soul mates could never be parted. Wither in life or in death we would embrace it together. Never parting.

The End

T'Slash: Wow that took longer then I thought to type up it's almost 2am here!! Well I hope you enjoyed this little story that I wrote. I had to do something to celebrate Kirk/Spock day. Please remember to review and I am working on a sequel to Secret on Delta Vega I will try to finish it this weekend. Please review and tell me what you think!!

Live Long and Prosper!


End file.
